Thanatos
by Nauss
Summary: "Je pensais que... bref, s'interrompt John, avant de finir malgré tout : j'espérais que si j'étais là, ça te donnerait une chance de rentrer, je crois." John a cherché une issue à leur cellule pendant une heure. Sherlock aussi. Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a qu'une. Ils la prennent ensemble.


**Bonjour les gens :)**

 **Ca fait plaisir de publier à nouveau une histoire, en vrai.**

 **Celle-ci date d'une sieste réflexive de cet été. Il m'aura donc fallu 8 mois pour réussir à la recopier et à la compléter.**

 **WARNING : comme le titre l'indique, c'est une Deathfic. J'ai envie de croire qu'il y a quand même de l'espoir, dedans... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. **

**Sinon, sur le plan de l'écriture, c'est compliqué en ce moment, pour plein de raisons. J'ai l'impression d'être brutalement arrivée au bout de ce que j'avais à raconter, sur John et Sherlock mais aussi en général. J'ai quelques anciennes histoires qui doivent encore être corrigées/arrangées, alors elles paraîtront peut-être ici si j'ai le courage de m'y mettre, mais je promets rien. Peut-être que je reviendrai dans une période plus propice où je serai à nouveau capable d'écrire quelque chose. Je pense publier 2-3 textes sur mon compte fictionpress (Nauss aussi), si vous voulez me suivre un peu là-bas...**

 **Ce n'est pas un au revoir, mais juste un "je ne tiens plus le rythme d'écriture effréné que j'avais ces derniers mois." Me connaissant, ça reviendra d'ici quelques mois ;)  
**

 **.**

 **Merci à Flo'w d'avoir relu ce texte.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Thanatos

.

John s'assoit lourdement. Se laisse tomber sur le sol dur, plutôt, de ce qui doit être de la terre battue. Froide. Son dos cogne contre le mur derrière lui mais s'il grogne, ce n'est pas de douleur. Genoux pliés contre le torse et coudes appuyés dessus, ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux et s'y accrochent.

Désespoir.

Fouiller la pièce du bout des doigts pendant une heure entière, à tâtons dans l'obscurité seulement tranchée par la lumière qui passe par la serrure et l'étroite fente sous la porte, n'a servi à rien. Pas qu'il y ait cru une seconde, mais il lui paraissait nécessaire de vérifier. On ne sait jamais. Un détail. Un outil oublié quelque part. Une négligence de la part de leurs ravisseurs. Chercher furieusement, d'abord, puis avec angoisse et, finalement, avec l'énergie du désespoir. En vain.

Après plus d'une heure d'arpentage dans le noir pour trouver, frénétique, une faiblesse dans le mur en pierre, il ne reste rien d'autre à faire que s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock, lui-même prostré face à la porte depuis le tout début. Silencieusement, il est resté là à ne rien faire. « À le regarder tourner en rond, » dirait John, sauf est que le blond a tout fait pour ne pas entrapercevoir le regard de Sherlock pendant sa recherche désespérée. Là, John voudrait voir son visage. Pour de vrai, pas dans cet ersatz d'éclairage d'un rayon de lumière qui tombe sur ses traits. Juste le voir. Une dernière fois.

John ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour son absence d'énergie et d'action. Des deux, il est lui-même celui qui-

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? demande le brun après de très longues minutes, quarante, cinquante, peut-être, passées côte-à-côte en silence, épaule contre épaule, sans bouger. Tu savais qu'on n'en reviendrait pas. »

Le blond retient son souffle, n'ose pas tourner son regard vers lui. Il finit par souffler un « oui » étranglé.

 _Oui_ , Mycroft lui avait bien dit que, même à deux, ce voyage restait une mission suicide et – _bordel_ – pourquoi John insistait-il pour accompagner Sherlock en sachant cela ? Sur le coup, le médecin a ri amèrement. Mycroft n'a rien ajouté, seulement signé le document nécessaire pour adjoindre un agent Watson, extérieur au MI5, à l'agent Holmes qui devait être envoyé au casse-pipe pour faute grave.

Dans le noir de la cellule auquel John a fini par habituer sa vision, Sherlock siffle comme un chat en colère. Le blond se tend. Il sait déjà ce qui va venir, alors il devance le « Pourquoi tu as accepté, dans ce cas ? » énervé de Sherlock par un :

« Oui, je savais, et je ne regrette pas ma décision.

\- Je vais tuer Mycroft, crache Sherlock entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je vois mal comment. »

Expiration irritée. Frustrée. Le brun bondit sur ses pieds, soudain. À son tour, il se met en quête du graal que John a déjà échoué à trouver plutôt : une voie vers la liberté.

« Sherlock, » appelle doucement le blond parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a lui-même perdu que trop de temps en refusant d'accepter l'inéluctable, une heure durant.

Le détective refuse de l'entendre, cherche, boule d'énergie frustrée et désespérée.

« Sherlock, » appelle à nouveau John, dix minutes plus tard.

Cette fois, Sherlock se retourne et, dans la faible lueur qui frappe son visage, John voit sa pâleur, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa pommette qu'un trait rouge vient hachurer, récolté pendant leur capture.

Le brun le darde de ses yeux brillants. Qu'il finit par baisser, en même temps que le reste de son visage. Il vient s'asseoir à nouveau auprès de John. Tremble contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé le moyen d'éviter ça, murmure le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je sais. Mais j'espérais que… Bref, s'interrompt-il, avant de finir tout de même : j'espérais que si j'étais là, ça te donnerait une chance de rentrer, je crois. »

Sherlock ne répond rien.

« C'est le moment, j'imagine ? » demande John en extirpant du micro-compartiment dissimulé par la bande de son pantalon une petite perle qu'il sait létale.

Sherlock frissonne contre lui. Puis prélève lui aussi sa propre pilule. Son épaule tremble plus fort encore, John le sent en même temps qu'il entend la respiration du détective accélérer, se faire plus bruyante dans la nuit.

« Ça va aller, dit-il, et il a envie de rire quand il promet cela sans n'en savoir rien. Ça va aller, répète-t-il tout de même.

\- Je ne veux pas, susurre Sherlock en attrapant le poignet gauche de John pour l'empêcher d'avaler la perle – comme si John allait faire ça comme ça, maintenant, sans rien dire de plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là.

\- Sherlock. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser pourrir ici indéfiniment. Ils vont revenir. Je sais que tu as déjà vécu et survécu à la torture, mais je ne tiens pas à essayer, personnellement. D'autant plus qu'aucune info qu'on pourrait leur donner ne leur conviendra, et qu'on mourra de toute façon quand ils se rendront compte qu'on n'a rien à leur apprendre. »

Ça aussi, John trouverait presque que c'est drôle, selon son humour tout particulier : être celui qui a houspillé tant et tant de fois Sherlock pour son incapacité à prendre soin de lui-même et qui doit aujourd'hui le convaincre d'agir de façon raisonnable en avalant en même temps que lui les pilules qui les tueront tous les deux.

« Je ne veux pas tout perdre. »

Murmure dans la nuit.

D'abord, John croit comprendre _Je ne veux pas te perdre,_ puis il comprend que non quand il repasse la phrase dans sa tête, puis il comprend que si, quand il voit le regard que Sherlock pose sur lui, effleuré comme il l'est par la lumière.

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il ne veut pas perdre Sherlock non plus. Mais peut-on parler de perdre quoi que ce soit, quand on n'est soi-même plus en vie pour s'en rendre compte ?

« On se retrouvera dans notre prochaine vie, » sourit-il finalement, assez faiblement, il faut le dire.

C'est surprenant, s'aperçoit-il, d'être celui de deux qui semble le moins effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'ils sont sur le point de faire. Quand Mycroft lui a parlé de leur capture inévitable et de l'extrémité à laquelle ils seraient menés pour éviter de souffrir inutilement, John a vaguement songé qu'il se montrerait trop lâche pour parvenir à choisir la mort à la vie. Aujourd'hui, quand il voit Sherlock, il s'aperçoit que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la lâcheté.

Le silence est revenu, depuis quelques minutes. La pilule pèse une tonne dans la main de John. Pourtant, c'est voir le reflet de celle de Sherlock, tremblante, qui lui retourne l'estomac. Le temps semble avoir arrêté sa course depuis plusieurs minutes, comme suspendu dans les molécules d'air entre eux que leurs voix n'agitent pas. Sa course inéluctable paraît arrêtée, avoir cessé, au moins pendant quelques secondes, de tuer chaque instant présent pour l'enterrer dans le passé.

C'est le murmure de Sherlock qui transperce et rompt le charme, soudain - et peut-être parce que les minutes qui leur restent sont une proportion infinitésimale de toutes celles qu'ils ont derrière eux, le temps semble reprendre ses droits à une vitesse vertigineuse pour John.

« Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- À quoi ? s'oblige-t-il à demander pour ne pas sentir sa nausée.

\- La réincarnation. »

John hausse l'épaule qui colle celle de Sherlock.

« Au même titre qu'autre chose. C'est la réponse qui me satisfait le mieux, intellectuellement parlant.

\- Ça te rassure, tente de traduite Sherlock. Ça te rassure de te dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre après – une nouvelle vie, à recommencer depuis le début.

\- Non. Oui. Non. C'est juste… je ne pense pas que le concept de mort nous soit accessible, en fait. C'est comme… c'est comme essayer de penser à une nouvelle couleur. Ça ne fait pas partie de notre réalité tangible, alors on ne pourra jamais savoir ce que c'est tant qu'on ne l'aura pas vécue. Sauf qu'on ne la vivra pas, puisqu'on sera morts. Alors, à défaut de savoir, j'aime bien me dire qu'il y a une… raison, une logique à ce que je vive ma vie actuelle. À un moment, un embryon ou un fœtus ou un nouveau-né a eu besoin d'un esprit pour l'incarner, et pourquoi ne pas penser que quelque part ailleurs, un corps venait de mourir et de libérer son esprit. Ça répond à la question « pourquoi je vis ici, maintenant ? » en quelque sorte. Mais, finalement, je n'en sais rien et ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »

Sherlock demeure silencieux plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était le néant, confie-t-il finalement. Quand je ne repoussais pas l'idée parce qu'elle était hors de propos, je voyais la mort comme le néant. Les derniers instants conscients arrivent, puis plus rien. Rideau noir.

\- Le noir, ce n'est pas « rien. »

\- C'est une façon de parler.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est au final aussi réaliste que ma vision. Puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qu'est le néant. Même quand on dort, on rêve – une petite partie de la nuit, du moins. Du reste, on n'a pas conscience... »

Sherlock médite quelques secondes de plus. John est sur le point de lui rappeler les pilules qu'ils n'ont pas véritablement oubliées – comment le pourraient-ils ? - quand le brun reprend :

« Ni enfer ni paradis, alors, selon toi ?

\- L'idée d'un enfer te fait peur ? le taquine le blond – et pourquoi est-ce si facile de parler de _ça_ dans _cette_ situation ?

\- Pas réellement. Si enfer il y a, j'y suis voué, non ? Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à le craindre. Ça ne changerait rien. »

John voudrait le frapper. Parce que si Sherlock _dit_ ça, c'est qu'il le pense. Et savoir que le détective s'imagine spontanément en enfer lui fait mal au cœur.

« Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi, finit par répondre le blond. Déjà parce que les notions de bien et de mal sont tellement relatives d'une personne à l'autre, d'un _endroit_ à l'autre, que je ne vois pas comment on pourrait nous départager équitablement sur nos actions. Ensuite parce qu'il faudrait une entité pour décider de qui va où. Or, il me paraît profondément injuste qu'une entité, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse être habilitée à décider de si on a été bon ou mauvais alors qu'elle ne vit pas selon les mêmes contraintes que nous, qu'elle ne se fane pas un corps d'être humain, une vie à défendre, des instincts…

\- Beaucoup de choses sont injustes.

\- Le jugement dernier n'est pas censé l'être. Pas si ce qui nous juge est parfait. »

Sherlock ne répond pas immédiatement, une fois de plus, semblant s'imprégner des paroles de John.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir réfléchi à tout ça bien plus que moi, dit-il seulement.

\- J'imagine… J'imagine que j'ai été plus souvent confronté à la perspective de ma mort prochaine que toi. »

Sherlock renifle :

« Pourtant, tu m'as reproché plus d'une fois d'avoir été imprudent et de m'être mis en danger de mort trop souvent.

\- De façon ponctuelle, inopinée et relativement imprévue. Pas exactement les mêmes conditions qu'être déployé sur un front sensible, à attendre un assaut en se demandant si ça sera le dernier, avec beaucoup trop de temps pour s'y préparer pour ne pas effleurer la question du « et après. »

\- Comme d'attendre dans une cellule aveugle sans aucune sortie sur l'extérieur, en tenant un suicide en pilule au creux de la main, » relève Sherlock.

John déglutit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il adviendra, de savoir ou non.

\- Je préférerais savoir, » murmure Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il parce que s'il sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec le besoin pathologique de Sherlock d'avoir réponse à tout, il n'en ignore pas moins la réponse à cette question.

\- … Parce que ça ferait moins peur. »

C'est comme si toute la bouche de Sherlock le brûlait, quand il prononce cette phrase. John observe son profil – rai blanc dans la lumière de la serrure qui tombe sur ses traits saillants desquels le blond n'arrive pas à arracher son regard. Bordel, il aurait tellement voulu réussir à lui offrir une issue aujourd'hui.

« Peur de quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- De mourir. De perdre… certaines choses. Certaines personnes. »

L'ex soldat détourne le regard. Il sait ce qu'il veut dire, quelque part.

« Dans notre prochaine vie, Sherlock, on-

\- Je n'ai pas fait assez de bien dans cette vie-là pour espérer avoir la chance de te retrouver dans la suivante, John. »

Le silence est assourdissant. Pour eux deux, songe John, parce qu'il n'est pas certain que Sherlock souhaitait en révéler autant.

« J'ai peur, » répète le détective avec un ton de reproche dans la voix, envers lui-même, envers ce corps soumis à des hormones, des neuromédiateurs à l'origine de _sentiments_ désagréables, et envers son esprit qui l'exprime si crûment.

Cette fois, John ne demande pas de quoi. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, cependant. Ça paraît assez logique. Sa main est si lourde, sous la pilule, qu'il est étonné qu'elle ne creuse pas le sol sous elle.

« Moi aussi, » chuchote-t-il finalement, et ses doigts inoccupés trouvent ceux de Sherlock, se lassent à eux, les serrent.

Le détective est raide à côté de lui, mais il ne fuit pas, et finit même par se détendre, autant qu'il est possible de se détendre dans cette situation.

« C'est tellement stupide, ricane-t-il soudain dans un rire qui n'en est pas un. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant. D'être celui qui ressentirait le manque de quelque chose, si jamais je mourais. »

John n'a rien à répondre. Il ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. À vrai dire, malgré son discours sur la réincarnation, il n'a aucune idée de _comment_ il voit les choses.

« Je n'avais rien à perdre, avant _,_ » susurre Sherlock, amer.

John tourne la tête, doucement. Embrasse la mâchoire de Sherlock. Parce que ça aussi, ça semble assez logique. Le seul point d'ancrage et de certitude, soudain, aveuglante, face à l'incertain qui va bientôt les engloutir.

Sherlock se fige à nouveau dans sa respiration, dans son corps. Le blond est sur le point de s'écarter quand la longue main sous la sienne étreint fermement ses doigts, et Sherlock tourne le visage vers lui.

John ne sait pas s'il est gay, il n'est même pas certain que ce baiser a quelque chose à voir avec son orientation sexuelle et, étrangement, au crépuscule de sa vie, quand toute personne susceptible de le juger fait de toute façon partie de son passé d'une façon beaucoup trop définitive, se poser la question n'a soudain plus aucun sens. Il se sent mieux contre ces lèvres. Il se sent entier. Il est à peu près certain que tout le reste ne compte pas.

Alors il prend dans sa main la pilule que Sherlock serrait dans la sienne, pose les deux armes létales dans un creux au sol, près d'eux, et passe ses deux genoux de part et d'autre des cuisses du brun. Ses mains sont dans les boucles brunes et il l'embrasse à lui en faire perdre la raison, à lui faire oublier où ils sont et pourquoi. Tout comme il perd _sa_ raison, oubliant la situation désespérée, sachant pourtant très bien que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il se permet de faire _ça_. À cause d'elle qu'il _songe_ seulement à faire ça aujourd'hui, alors qu'embrasser Sherlock ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusque-là.

Les mains de Sherlock sont sur lui, courent sur ses épaules, alors John s'accroche à lui, l'embrasse, l'embrasse encore, comme si... non, pas "comme si." _Parce que_ c'est leur dernière occasion de le faire.

Il y a le goût salé des larmes de Sherlock, Sherlock qui rompt bientôt le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de John et étouffer un sanglot. Le blond caresse sa nuque. L'humidité sur son visage n'est pas seulement due aux larmes du détective, s'aperçoit-il. Il est aussi en train de craquer émotionnellement… _oui_ , merde, il _pleure,_ et il a le droit de le dire, le droit de le faire.

« J'ai eu tellement de chance de te rencontrer dans cette vie, » chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille sous ses lèvres, et Sherlock renifle quelque chose qui ressemble à une approbation sur sa peau.

Il le serre fort contre lui, de toute ses forces, parce qu'il le peut, et le brun s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée.

Instant d'éternité.

Mais ils sursautent comme un seul homme quand un éclat lointain déchire le silence relatif de leurs deux respirations mêlées. Des bruits de pas lourds qui descendent un escalier, de l'autre côté de la porte. Des voix fortes dans une langue que John ne connaît pas, celles de leurs geôliers.

S'il y avait de la lumière, ils seraient en train de s'observer mutuellement. Là, ils ne peuvent que deviner le contour du visage de l'autre à quelques centimètres du leur. Sherlock empoigne la nuque de John pour l'attirer dans un baiser plein d'une violence désespérée, avant de tâtonner sur le sol à leurs côtés. Sa main tremble quand il fourre dans celle de John une des pilules qu'il vient de récupérer au sol.

« Ensemble, » souffle-t-il dans une voix inégale.

John acquiesce, pose son front contre le sien, inspire fort.

« À notre prochaine vie, » dit-il comme il aurait pu dire _Santé_. Comme il ferait une promesse.

Les doigts de Sherlock frôlent les siens quand ils ingèrent en même temps leur poison.

John serre l'avant de la veste de Sherlock dans ses poings, une fois qu'il a dégluti. Il le serre, le serre contre lui, sent sa propre respiration beaucoup trop rapide se mêler à celle de Sherlock, a le temps d'avoir peur que leurs tortionnaires arrivent trop tôt pour laisser au poison le temps d'agir.

Puis il sent Sherlock se tordre sous lui avec un grognement sourd en même temps que naît la première douleur dans son estomac.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Des bisous**

Nauss


End file.
